I Want Love
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: James Sunderland meets the new tennant at the Daisy Villa apartments, but something about this new man seems slightly off, but what could it be? R&R Please M later?
1. Hello, Nice To Meet You

It Was two years ago I'd escaped from that hell of a town, two years ago I'd been able to lay down all my demons, and live for myself at last, and even though it may not have been the best decision at the time, I took that young girl with me, and gave her a home, and love, too, when she needed it.

I had to do it all for my dearly departed wife…

Mary…

James Sunderland was now thirty one years old, and he'd decided that, after leaving Silent Hill, the then-eight-year-old Laura leading, he wouldn't go home ever again…It would be just too hard, to face Mary's parents, knowing he'd killed her, or facing his own father…

His father…

He was someone that James never wanted to hate him. Since his mother died quite a few years ago, Frank was his only lifeline, and if he lost that, well, he'd have let the Executioner kill him…

So, he just had to leave, without warning, they'd all think he was dead or simply missing, and he'd start a new life with his 'daughter' in the first town he came across…

And that's where they were now, a nice set of apartments in a small quiet town, near a subway and a mall, it was if Silent Hill never existed for him, and the girl never showed any signs of seeing the dark side of life.

He was thankful. So thankful that Laura never suffered the trauma he did…

But, just maybe he scarred her…

He looked up to see a box flying at his face.

"M-mister Sunderland, look out!"

James was sat sharply on the floor, manuscript paper and ink splashed all over him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, man!"

James looked up at the newcomer, must just be moving in, he thought, and smiled sheepishly.

"Welcome to the Daisy Villa apartments!"

James was sitting at a table in the new guy's room, while his daughter walked back and forth, putting things away.

"U-uh, you sure I can't help?"

The man James was addressing turned to look at him, hands still submerged in the soapy water, and gripping the green jacket he was trying so hard to get an ink stain out of.

"Please, it's my fault this happened, it'll be okay."

"Okay then…Oh, my name is James. James Sunderland."

The brunette male smiled gently, and James smiled back bashfully, face slightly red, as the other turned back to the sink.

"Mason. Harry Mason…" Then there was the smallest of chuckles, but James heard it clearly.

"What's so funny, Harry?"

"Nothing…I just sound like a really bad movie!" He laughed again, before finishing his comment. "That movie was in bad taste…"

James smirked and tried to hold back a snort of laughter, and surprisingly, succeeded.

The young blonde scampering around turned on the radio, but the frequency wasn't right, and it emitted static. Harry and James' spines both stiffened, but Harry relaxed composure quickly enough, realizing there was nothing to be scared of and decided to lighten his mood again.

"There's something going on with that –snrk- radio."

Then he turned back to the two stupefied blondes, hands on knees, tears running down face and laughing his heart out.

"Daddy?"

"H-Harry?"

Harry quickly drew a hand to his face to wipe the tears away, still smiling.

"I-I'm sorry…"

James smiled back at him again, this guy sure was unpredictable. But he seemed very mature though.

"S-so, when is your wife going to be back?" James shakily asked, having a bad feeling for some reason.

Harry's spine stiffened and James startled quite a bit.

"Che-Heather, go to your room, I…I need to talk to Mr. Sunderland…"

"Y-yes, daddy…"

And then the 5-year-old blonde backed out the room slowly, as If she was scared by Harry.

Harry silently took hold of a chair on the opposite side of the table from James and sat down, carefully.

"I-I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?" James asked shakily, scared by the brunette a bit, too.

"This is never easy to tell people…my wife…died. A-about seven years ago…"

James was looking down at his hands, they were clammy and grasping each other carefully. But when he looked up again, he noticed Harry had his head down, and the back of his hand pressed against his eyes. James shot up from his seat so quickly that the chair toppled backwards and onto the floor, but ignoring this he rushed to Harry's side, and patted his back.

"Harry…Shhhh…man, it's okay…Tell me what happened…" He gently tried to calm the other man down.

"I-it was a unknown t-terminal illness…nobody could save her…"

James flinched; Mary also had a terminal illness no one knew anything about, but her end…was not natural…

"I understand…my wife…was the same, but I k- I mean, her death wasn't natural."

Harry looked up and at James, face flustered, but trying to remain composed; it just wouldn't do to turn into some kind of dam!

"Sigh…all these years, all those long long years, looking after that girl…all twelve years…" Harry muttered quietly.

"Twelve? B-but your daughter…she doesn't look a day over five!" James exclaimed, happy for a change in topic.

"O-oh crap! Sorry, forget what I said, I was…rambling." Then he smiled sadly and bowed his head again.

Then he stood up, inadvertently shoving James backwards, and went back to the sink. He picked up the Jacket, wringed it for a moment, then wrapped it in a towel and handed it back to James.

"Here…And I'll uh..I'll see you later?" Harry said, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah…" James replied, doing the same.

This meant they were never going to see each other again.

James turned over in his bed and looked at the alarm clock on his dresser. He spent many hours of an evening just staring at it, and since Laura was at a friends house for a sleepover, it was quiet…Just, too quiet. He'd had enough of Silent Hill quiet, he'd had enough of being unable to help people, and he had enough o-

Wait, his wife died 7 years ago? But he was VERY sure that girl was only five. The numbers didn't match up!

He flung himself out of bed, disregarding the big flashing 2:56 AM on the alarm clock. And slipped on his blue jeans, not giving a rats ass about putting a shirt on; it wasn't like anyone else would be up right now!

He picked up Harry's blue towel too, deciding to return it while he was interrogating.

'This is how you're going to lose friends, Sunderland…' Said the voice in his head, but he ignored it, as always. He ignored it when he put his hand in the toilet, he ignored it when he was going to jump down those holes, he ignored it before he put the video in the VCR and of course, he was going to ignore it now.

His common sense never helped him anyway.

He made his way out into the dimly lit apartment hallways. He smirked. He never thought that after his bad experiences with apartments, he was going to live in one. But then again, he did still go to hospital, and once or twice joked darkly in his head about smashing one of the nurse's heads in. Afterwards he started questioning his sanity all over again.

He had made his way to the elevator, and shied away slightly, remembering his bad elevator experience but went inside anyway. There was a girl in there, about sixteen or so, with long black hair, she was staring at James all the way down, and it made him uncomfortable. When he stepped out, he heard her speak.

"Better know what you're getting yourself into, with Harry Mason…"

James turned sharply, and the only thing in the black hallway or the elevator, was the light coming from inside it. There was no girl anymore, she couldn't have gone back up and sent it down again that fast, nor ran away so quickly either.

"Holy sh- I'm going nuts aren't I? I mean, imagining random gir- Wait…Getting myself into? What am I getting into?" James nearly shouted, before remembering the time, and he didn't want to annoy the neighbours; they could be REALLY mean sometimes.

Here he was, room 102, Harry Mason's home.

Crap, was he suddenly nervous. He turned to go back upstairs when the door opened.

"Sunderland."

"Oh shit! H-Harry…"

He was pulled by the bicep roughly into the apartment where the door was closed and locked behind him. He flushed slightly, and turned to face a scowling Harry.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" He hissed out. "And what's with the screaming? Wanna wake up your neighbours!"

James flinched; this guy sure was scary when he was angry!

"I came to give you your towel!" He said, and clumsily threw it at the gob smacked brunette. "A-and there was this girl in the elevator, about sixteen, long black hair, seemed to know you; said I should know what I'm getting into with you!"

Harry stood there wide-eyed, just looking at the blonde. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.

"Did she say a name?"

"N-no, she was just there…She disappeared suddenly too! I think I'm going crazy, Harry!"

Harry sighed deeply. "Alessa…"

He took hold of James' bare arm, and tugged him toward a door.

"Let's sit down comfortably, this…is going to be a long conversation."


	2. How About We Chat, Broken Man?

The last place James expected to be sitting was Harry's bedroom. He looked at the pacing brunette. Harry stopped and looked at him, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"This way, we'll be further away from Heather's room, it's be better if she doesn't hear any of this…That girl…she's had too much to suffer, all those nineteen years."

James scowled, confusion written deep in his grassy coloured eyes.

"Nineteen? Earlier it was twelve; but that girl; she could barely even be ten! What the hell is going on?"

"Dammit! I-I just can't tell you; you'd think I'm crazy." Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration,

James cupped his hands around each other and stared for a moment, before smiling awkwardly at the elder.

"You want crazy? Try going to Silent Hill…"

Harry's brown eyes snapped open immediately. He lifted James by the –

"Where's your shirt?

"Well, it gets a hella hot out here at night now!"

Harry put his hands on his hips.

"Why were you wearing such a thick jacket earlier then?"

Observant, nice…

James lowered his head, shame sketched onto his features.

"I-it smells like…my wife."

"Your wife?" Harry was confused a smidge.

"S-she died, terminal il-" James stopped, hadn't he already told Harry bout Mary?

Harry sat next to him, placing his arms on his shoulders.

"I-I know, I- I just mean…don't you think you should move on yet?"

James turned his face so quickly that facial proximity was exceptionally dangerous. Harry shot up again, just as quickly as he'd sat.

"Moving on…by coming here, from Silent Hill, I thought that was what I was doing…But, I just can't get her out of my mind! MARY!"

Harry pulled James up from his seat quickly.

"JAMES! I-I'm sorry for shouting; but you need to calm down; and…Heather is…nearby. You need to let this girl go; I doubt she wants you to be unhappy."

'I want you to live…for yourself now, James…'

"Only if you do the same."

Harry flinched sharply.

"My wife?"

But James was already shaking his head in a 'no' gesture.

"That girl; she's not your biological daughter is she?"

Harry shoved James sharply at the wall in rage; holding his arms away so he couldn't retaliate.

"SHUT. UP."

"Why? Tell me what happened, Harry! What is up with that little girl?"

Harry's grip loosened, and he lowered his head, trembling.

"She's gone!"

James realized that he wasn't meant to speak in the pause, and that the brunette was going to speak again.

"It's all my fault. I-I agreed to go to Silent Hill…and those people….they-they stole my daughter…and now she – my little Cheryl, she's gone forever…"

" 'The town that takes all.' I understand. I-I went there once, and so many people lost their lives; all because of me!"

He could still picture their faces in those last moments; the picture of betrayal on Maria's face, the picture of fear on Eddie's, and doubt, uncertainty and sadness on Angela's…

"Harry; I'm such a evil person… I can't believe I even tried coming near you; nobody wants to be close to me, I'd just taint the innocent in my nightmare!"

His never-ending nightmare; haunting him in sleep and outwith as well…

"I can't be tainted anymore than you, I want to be close to you…James. In Silent Hill, I saw…I saw monsters. These creatures that looked like pterodactyls and sewer monsters and even just harmless shadows. But, I don't think it was an illusion! I'm insane…"

James put his hands on Harry's shoulder gently.

"I believe you. I saw monsters too."

Harry stepped backwards slightly, and walked back and sat on his bed.

"You don't seem to be telling me very much."

"OKAY THEN! IF YOU JUST WANT GODDAMN ANSWERS! THEN I KILLED MY WIFE!"

Harry's head snapped up, his eyes huge with shock, at James, kneeling on the floor, clutching his sides.

"I-if it weren't for that girl, I'd have joined her too; in a peaceful death in the lake…"

Once again Harry moved and kneeled down next to James.

"The first word at thy left hand,  
A false lunacy a madly dancing man  
Hearing unhearable words, drawn to a beloved's grave..."

James tear stained face now held some kind of adorable confusion.

"Sorry, I'm a writer; I use lots of weird sounding phrases."

James smiled, maybe; now, he could start moving on, I mean, Laura had. She still got sad now and then, but she was still so happy and carefree, she'd gone to a new school, made friends, and where was James? James, the horrible, evil, unlikable man spent his days drinking, struggling to maintain any kind of job, attempting to look after the younger blonde, but it was always her looking after him. Harry was the closest he'd been to anybody for those long six years, as Mary withered, and he barely knew the other.

But, Harry had also suffered in Silent Hill, he could relate to the feeling.

"I know you're thinking about Heather, so I'll explain. M-my first daughter, Cheryl, me and my wife had found her by a road in Silent Hill and so we adopted her, but my wife died three years later, Cheryl was the only thing left in my life; she was my reason for living, for existence. So, one day she asked 'Daddy, can we go to Silent Hill?"

At this point James could see the tears welling up in Harry's eyes, and his voice was starting to crack.

"So I said, okay, and we left, but when we got there, I crashed my car, and when I woke up, Cheryl was gone. I went through that town, and lost someone else special to me, she was a nurse called Lisa, and when I finally found Cheryl, it turns out she was half of the soul of a girl called Alessa and her mother was trying to make her birth god. So, she did, and I had to do something. I killed it, and Alessa reappeared, and gave me a baby, her reincarnation. That baby was Heather. She makes me upset, but, I can see some signs of Cheryl in her…"

James draped his arm ove rthe sobbing Harry's back in an attempt to confort him.

" –hic- I loved Cheryl so much, she was my life! And I do love this girl too, of course, but, when she was little I'd wrap my hands around her throat and- Oh god, I'm such and evil person!"

"Harry, you're tired. And I'm so sure, that no matter what, Cheryl always loved –loves- you, and Heather, whether she is a part of Cheryl or not, loves and forgives you."

Harry sniffled, and leaned into James a bit, wanting some kind of affecxtion.

He truly must be unhappy, to want love from another male, whether it's just comforting words or not.

Oh god, were his eyes feeling heavy…So…heavy…So…

"Harry?" Jame looked down, Harry had fallen partially onto his lap, and was sleeping,

"Must be so tired; this guy, he has too much suffering."

James gently lifted him up and managed to get him under his covers.

"Now, where'm I gonna sleep?"


End file.
